


Kazekage's First Pillowfort

by gaaraofthesand



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neji's just there. for a bit. but thats about it., Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepovers, no real warnings apply nothing to watch out for its just, this is soft and worm for Gaara's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaraofthesand/pseuds/gaaraofthesand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto decides to introduce Gaara to the world of pillow forts. Gaara's confused but goes along with it. Watch them be gay I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazekage's First Pillowfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but one of many narugaa oneshots i have saved on google docs so. enjoy.

“You’ve never built a pillow fort?!” Naruto looks like he’d just heard the worst news of his life.  
“Not really… is it that important?” Naturally, the things that interest Naruto puzzle Gaara and leave him sleepless contemplating why they’re so important to Naruto.  
“YES! Tonight. You’re coming over. We’re building a pillow fort.”  
“What about Neji, won’t he get pissed?”  
“You can count on that!” Naruto gave him a thumbs up and a huge shit-eating grin and Gaara couldn’t help but think that he’s never going to understand why things like pillow forts and ramen would fascinate Naruto as much as they do, but they make him happy, and that’s what really matters to Gaara. His mind wanders off thinking about Naruto and what the hell did I do to deserve this kind of friend in my life until-  
“Gaara, are you burning up? Your face is really red. Let’s get you out of the sun.” Naruto casually wraps his hand around Gaara’s shoulder and they spent the day exploring Konoha’s markets and stalls.  
“AAA!” Naruto yelled, pointing at a shop that sells masks, “I remember this place! I tried to play a prank on some kids a while back, the guy was a jerk, I got a free mask though, so I guess I won in the end, ehehe.”  
“What’d he do?”  
“Threw the mask at me. He was scared of me, you know how it was. Now he’s all ‘Naruto! My man!’, which is fine, he doesn’t hate me anymore at least.”  
“That’s not fine, Naruto. He’s just kissing up to you because you’re Konoha’s rising hero. You shouldn’t let people use you like that.”  
“Dummy. I’m not that impressionable. He’s not using me, promise.”  
“You shouldn’t let him off easily either.”  
“I don’t want to hold grudges, Gaara,” Naruto’s tone turned serious, “You should know me better than this by now.”  
“Naruto. You’re very important to me, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“I’m important to you.” Naruto echoes back, making Gaara realize what he’d just said.  
“I-I mean! You’re important to everyone! You’re a hero, people already want you to be hokage.”  
“Nice save.”  
“It wasn’t a save! That’s what I was actually aiming for. Naruto, you don’t know how important you are. You’re needed by a lot of people.”  
“Fine, I get it! You’re gonna make me blush with all the talk about how important I am.” Naruto teased.  
By the time they finished wasting a well-spent day exploring Konoha, they were both exhausted and it was getting dark, they both went to Naruto’s apartment.  
“Okay so, pillowfort time. We have exactly one hour until Neji arrives to discuss our mission tomorrow, so we have to be fast. Get every pillow in sight, pile them all up in the living room.” After receiving his instructions, Gaara did as he was told, until every pillow in Naruto’s apartment was in a huge, colorful, very comfortable-looking mountain. Naruto rubbed his hands together.  
“Alright, now, let’s build!”  
They finished faster than Gaara expected, looking at it from the outside, it looked pretty good, Gaara won’t deny he enjoyed building it with Naruto, who crawled in to make sure everything on the inside was good. The fort was right in the middle of the living room, so when Neji comes in it’s the first thing he sees.  
“This’ll get him so angry!” Naruto giggled excitedly. They were both huddled inside the fort, there wasn’t much space to move around, which, Gaara wasn’t necessarily complaining about. A knock on the door got another tiny laugh out of Naruto, who cleared his throat in a failed attempt at stopping his laughter.  
“It’s open, Neji!” He called. Neji entered, noticing the fort.  
“Naruto…you know I could see the fort from outside.”  
“How come?!”  
“His Byakugan, Naruto, did you forget?” Gaara intervened.  
“Nice to know you’re in on this too, Kazekage-sama.” Neji added.  
“He insisted.”  
“You sold me out!” Naruto yelled at Gaara, shoving him.  
Naruto clearly forgot where he was, because the entire fort fell down on him and Gaara. Neji kicked away a few pillows so he can find Naruto and Gaara among the rubble, they were both laughing really hard. Neji sighed, smiling to himself.  
“You’re still as childish as ever, Naruto. Don’t be late tomorrow.”  
After Neji left and they calmed down a bit, Gaara suggested they rebuild the fort, to which Naruto agreed to do.  
“Now what do we do?” Gaara asked.  
“When we first built it, it was to mess with Neji, but now that he’s gone, I dunno.” Naruto yawned, obviously tired.  
“It’s pretty late, maybe we should take down this fort and go to sleep.”  
“Let’s sleep in the fort!” Naruto offered.  
“Will we have space?”  
“Yeah...I mean, we’ll be really close, is that okay?”  
“Yeah, I don’t mind.”  
“Alright! Goodnight, Gaara!”  
Try as they may, neither of them could sleep, however, so they resorted to whispering to each other in the dark.  
“Gaara, you still up?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I’m thinking a lot about today and, I wanna say thanks for looking out for me, and I’m sorry if I came off the wrong way. I just, I really don’t like holding grudges on people.”  
“I know you don’t. I worry a lot about you sometimes, that’s all,” Gaara took a deep breath, not entirely sure why he’s saying what he’s about to say, “and I meant it when I said you’re important to me, even if I denied it later. You’ve changed me for the better, drastically. Everyone can see that.”  
“You changed by yourself, Gaara, because you wanted to be a better person. Maybe I inspired you or something, but I didn’t change you. You did that by yourself. I’m really proud of you, Gaara.”  
“Naruto. I owe you more than you think. I used to always hurt, even if the sand protected me from everything, I used to hurt in here,” Gaara’s hand went to the area where his heart is, “all the time. Just the fact that I’m opening up to you about this says a lot. I haven’t had a conversation like this since I was really young.” Naruto didn’t answer for a while, Gaara was afraid he’d said too much, he was about to apologize when a warm hand grabbed the one he had on his heart, and held it tight.  
“How do you feel there now?” Naruto’s voice had never been gentler and warmer than it is now, Gaara was left speechless, he could see Naruto’s smile, even though it was almost pitch-black.  
“Really good.” With that reply, Naruto’s face got closer to Gaara’s until their lips met.


End file.
